A fluid driven coaxial electrical generator that is disposed within a fluid directing, velocity amplifying cowling.
Wind-driven power generators have been known for hundreds of years. Many of these prior art generators are large and cumbersome and, thus, cannot readily be used within small confined spaces.
It is an object of this invention to provide an efficient, compact wind-driven power generator.
It is another object of this invention to provide a more efficient power generator than is available in the prior art.
In accordance with this invention, there is provided a fluid-driven power generator comprised of a turbine disposed within a cowling, wherein the front of said cowling is comprised of means for directing fluid towards the tangential portions of said turbine, and wherein means are provided for creating a vacuum downstream of the exhaust of the generator.